Touhou: Journey to Outside
by B2679
Summary: A story of humans from outside world have find a path to Touhou world, now they are trapped in their world. Will they even return to their home world or they will trapped in their world forever?
1. Chapter 1

+++I did not own Touhou and Jole,Nule, and Bino are belong to me.+++

A story of travelers who set their goal to return their home beings here...

**Prologue:**_Unknown Land and Unknown Visitors _

?: _Aaaaaa_... (slowing get stand)

_A young 16-years-old male human name Jole just wake in unknown grassland._

Jole: Where I am...

_Jole rug his eyes, look all over land._

Jole: Wait sec! I am live in city, not grassland!

_Then boy get stand._

?: Hey! Will you...

He stops talking and look around.

?: Wait..., where in world we are!

Jole: Neo? What you do here? I think you was with Bino !  
Neo: Yea, I am!  
Jole: Where?  
Neo: ME! We were following you to chase something! Then we find old tree, you want to check old tree's hole. But Bino tried warning you about that tree, and then you ignore him. When you go to that hole, the ground sudden break down, we are falling... That is how far I can remember!  
Jole: ...  
Neo: Yes, I lost Bino!

_Then another person get stand._

Neo: Wait... Yes! That's him!

_Bino rugs his head and look around like noting happen._

Bino: (Do I fall sleep again?)  
Neo: (NO! We are on anywhere endless grass!)

_Three friends look other each._

...

Bino: (WHERE ARE WE IS!)

_Who are they? They are friends: Joe 16 years old, Neo 15 years old, and last Bino 13 years old and deaf.  
Why they here? They have found a path to unknown another world._

They just small normal boys who live on Little Tokyo in CA.

They come  
by their mistake.

They have no idea that they enter another world is not normal.

This is magical world.

Chapter: 1 Begin of Story

It is almost night, they have walk for hours wonder unknown land.  
They become tired, tireder, and tiredest.

Boys are unable to continue... unit...

Bino see big lake.

They agree to stay near lake for better chance...or not.

Luck, for group Jole have some camp tools.

Jole set down a camp near tree by lake.

Neo: I hope there no bears come pass by us.  
Jole: Too me, we not have anything that make noise to scared away bears.  
Neo: Why not tired Bino's laptop? He always holds it, and his laptop may make loud noise!  
Jole: No, we not going take risk lose battery. If we use his laptop too much, it will lost power!  
Neo: Mmmmm...I guess we have found the city next morning.

Bino is fishing at lake.  
He is good at fishing but he not catches fishes much.

Neo: Look at him. He only catch few fishes, they are small.  
Jole: It is not matter; it is enough for three meals.

Jole build small campfire.

After eat their meal, Bino walk to camp and sleeps, only Jole and Nale was sit near campfire.

Neo: ...  
Jole: ...  
Neo: Hey,Jole! What do you think of Bino?  
Jole: ...Well, he did good job at fishing.  
Neo: ...Do you think we will ever return to our home?  
Jole: I not know.  
Neo: If we cannot return home, I think we could tire to find another city to...  
Jole: What if we not find one?  
Neo: ...You get me. Only you know how to survival out of city because your father is hunter right?  
Jole: DID NOT talk about my father!  
Neo: Why? You never talk about your father! You tell me and Bino while we are in midden school. Then you never talk about your father again after court...

Jole get stand.

Jole: I SAID SHUT UP AND STOP TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!

Neo stops and stare Jole in fear.

Jole: (sign) Just please not talk about my father any more. Just not today, maybe later. And just go sleep, I will watch out.

Neo not feel he will tell about his father at anytime, he just go to camp and sleep.  
Jole wait for Neo to fall sleep. Jole get out small hatch and knife. He careful check hatch and knife make sure both are shaped.  
Then he put away knife and armed with hatch.  
He sit there for hour,hour, and hour more.  
He becomes more tired and he can't keep his eyes open. He checks his watch and it said 3:00 but he look around it looks still late night.  
Jole: (I guess, I need some sleep.)  
He did not want wake Neo or Bino to switch place.  
He just goes sleep with others.

_But they are going have unwelcome guests._

_Bino was wake up because of nature call.  
He gets out camp, he look around for restroom...then he remembers there no restroom outside.  
So he use tree that far away from lake but not far from camp.  
After he done do his thing,he walk back to camp.  
Fog starts become cold.  
_  
Bino: (Man, it is cold! But...it kind feels good too...)

Bino continue walking to his camp...

Bino: (Wait, I think I saw something in fog.)

Bino slow walk to near tree and tried look though in fog.  
He start see a camp...  
and he see two girls with wings near camp!

Note: Bino is deaf; he can see two people but not hear what they said.

#1 wing girl: Look! A fire! What we do now!  
#2 wing girl: No problem! I can stop it!

One of wings girl open her hands and ice mist come out from her hand. A campfire become ice.  
Bino's eyes become wide …...#2 wing girl: Who is idiot left a fire!  
#1 wing girl: Cirno, I have no idea! By time I come, saw a smoke near Misty Lake. I think it Shrine maiden do some but...

Bino watch both body act one of them point campfire then point sky. It fast give him a idea, it either Nale or Jole forget to stop campfire, therefore campfire create a smoke cause a scene.

#1 wing girl: So what we do that weird thing? I can hear sound sleep from it; maybe they are who make that fire?  
#2 wing girl: Mm, I think we could surprise attack when they wake up, let's wait!

Both girls sit down fort of camp.  
Bino become scared and worried about his friends in camp, he did not know what their plan do with his friends.  
Bino check his pocket, all he have is hard candies and three candies that will become gum when you clew.  
He looks at his candies, "Can I taming them with candies?" he thinks.  
No, it is not good move.  
He put away his candies, he look at girls for few minutes.  
They seem not move away from camp at any time.

#1 wing girl: It gets harder to rest after storm from yesterday. I can't sleep with thunder strike anywhere! They go like: "STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!"  
#2 wing girl: Rest, Daiyousei, rest. (Smooth her should.)

Then shadow-like moves.

Bino move back little bit.  
But it seems girls miss it.  
"What is that..."  
Then shadow rises near girls.  
A shadow slow transform to samurai-like: shadow has a long katana, it seems wear old armor.  
Shadow samurai walk slowing to where two wings girls is.  
A shadow samurai make some noise while walk cause both wings girls turn around to shadow samurai.  
Samurai raise katana...

#1 wing girl: Look out!

Other wing girl dodge fast and miss get hit.

#2 wing girl: How rude!  
She shoots ice shards at samurai.  
Ice shards only though samurai's body like ghost.

#1 wing girl: Let me try! (Shooting light shards)

Unfortunate effect is same.  
Both wing girls stand in terror...  
"Let's run away!" scream #2 wing girl, both start to fly.  
Samurai fast use warp to #1 wing girl and grab her wing.  
Samurai spin her and throw at ground, hard.  
She get hit on grass ground cause brown smoke from ground.  
When a smoke gone, Bino can see #1 wing girl lays and her one of wing start bleeding...  
#1 wing girl is unable to wake...

#2 wing girl: Daiyousei!

Samurai warp to #1 wing girl and point his katana at her.  
Samurai raise his katana...

Bino squeeze his hands..."I need save her!" his think said. He start to cried..."Yes, I must save HER!" his think become deep...

He screams!

He gets out of his hide and run toward samurai.  
Samurai turns...it is too late, Bino tack down him.  
Bino grab his head and push head many time.  
He able to hit him!

#2 wing girl: W-w-w-Who is he!

Bino keep hit him in head, and then he takes his katana.

"YOU NOT COULD HURT INNOCENTS!" he roars in his head.  
He stabs samurai with his own katana.  
Samurai let loud scream all after lake and glow light from his body.  
Neo and Jole hear scream and get out their camp, both are shock to see Bino stab other person.  
Samurai start to become dusts...now all left is light...  
Bino was blinded by bright light...  
The light is slowing to becoming a human. A male samurai...  
Last thing Bino see is samurai's lips say something unfortunate is samurai does not know Bino is deaf.  
A samurai start floats to sky...and gone, light too.  
Bino opens his eyes and see Neo and Jole stand there.  
He feel hold something, he look at his right hand: _a katana_.

_A katana have change, it no longer black, it is glow blue katana.  
Then Bino recognize he was being surrounded by small fairies and wasps.  
They glow color blue...  
They are from a katana...  
Then Bino feel his eyes glow blue... The words appear...  
(Thank you for free me...)  
Glow blue was gone.  
Bino rugs his eyes and look at Nale and Jole bring med-kit bag to one of fall wing girl...he fall down._

Bino get rise and gasp for air.  
Bino look around, he is inside of camp!  
"_It only dreams_?" thinks Bino.  
"_No, I have to see_." he thought.  
He crawls out of camp and...  
He now knows it is real.  
Both wing girls sit together talk to Jole and Nale.  
Jole turn to Bino.

Jole: (Are you waking up yet?)  
Bino: (I...I guess so.)  
Neo: (So you save her, right?)

Bino raise his head and see green hair wing girl's wing have tire up with bandage.

Neo: (There green hair one name is Daiyousei, other blue hair one is Cirno.)  
Daiyousei: So you are Bino? Thank you for save me. (Bowel down)  
Cirno: You are not one of trouble maker?  
Jole: What? No, we just guys who lost on way.

Daiyousei studies at boys.

Daiyousei: Are you one of called "Outsiders?"  
Neo: Who?  
Daiyousei: Oh, you don't know about our world very much. That why they called them outsiders. They have different hairs, clothes, and language. I mean, I never see anything yours clothes and some tools you use.

Jole and Nale look at their clothes, but not Bino who is stand there, not know why Nole and Jole do it.

Bino: (Why you look at your clothes?)

Neo tell Bino what Daiyousei about called "Outsiders" with signs.

Daiyousei: Uhhh...what you doing?  
Neo: What? OH! I have doing it called "signs" because he's deaf and he not hear what you said.

Both girls cover their mouth.

Daiyousei: Bino can't hear **ANYTHING!**  
Cirno: Man...It will very hard for me to not hear anything!  
Neo: No,no,no not feel bad about him! He is fine! He is happy to be deaf!  
Cirno: How?  
Neo: He can write and he learns to use signs.

Cirno fly to Bino.  
She gets close his face and move to his right ear.  
She gives loud yell at his ears.  
Bino not move or take action.

Cirno still puzzle and tried look though his ear.

Cirno: I not see any in his ear.

_Neo explain Cirno and Daiyousei how Bino become deaf.  
When Bino was young, he catches meningitis.  
He is luck to be alive from his meningitis but he lost hearing and forgets how to speak._

While Neo explain to girls, Bino found a katana.

Bino remember about a ghost of samurai.  
All he wants is go to home and learn about their world.

Then Cirno slaps Bino's back.

"No worry, we will get you back home! Cause, I am strongest!" Cirno laughs

"Uhhh…Cirno? He's deaf remember?" Daiyousei remind Cirno.

"What? OH, I am sorry!" Cirno apologized Bino.

But Bino is really happy right now. He give kind smiles to fairies.

**End of Chapter 1**

I hope you enjoy my fan fiction, please keep out for next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here another chapter! If I find some wrong with this chapter, I will fix it!

So please enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Two Fairies and Three Humans.**

_Bino walks though forest with his new katana while Jole carried Daiyousei._

_Neo and Cirno have a chat while walking…_

Cirno: I understand! Bino is deaf, he can't hear anyone! But he can read and write, if I learn sign langue then he will understand me and I will too!

Cirno just learn about deaf.

Neo: Yes, first thing you do is learn sign langue!

Daiyousei: But Neo, she's bad at learn.

Neo: Sign langue is kind easy langue to learn once you get used it. When I was still bad at sign langue, Bino show me how to remember signs. Like fly (move hand like plane ) or like this tree (His arm rises and open his hand like a tree with branches) and this cold(he hug himself and shivering).

Cirno: Oh! It looks so easy!

Daiyousei: Oh, I guess it not hurt for her to learn it.

_Bino turn around and check rest._

_He is little too far from rest, he slow down to let rest catch with him._

_They were walking to Bamboo Forest of the Lost to find people who live in bamboo, boys going to help two fairies._

Jole: Who are we will meet when reach Bamboo Forest of the Lost?

Daiyousei: I hope we can meet Tewi….

_She not have complete her sentence, she feels her wound from last night when samurai grabbed her and throw her on ground, broke her one of wing._

Crino: Daiyousei! Please not push yourself too hard, I think we about enter Bamboo Forest of the Lost…..

At last, they find entrance of Bamboo Forest of the Lost!

Bino and rest stands, look at entrance.

An entrance cannot be seeing because of fog.

Bino: (Fog, again?)

Neo: He's right, there some wrong with fog.

_A fog not has light since last night…._

_Jole turn his head and look at Daiyousei._

_Then he turns to Bino and Neo….._

Jole: Neo, signs for him.

Neo nods.

Jole: Okay, listen to me. We have no idea what lays beyond this bamboo forest. Cirno, do you know what beyond in forest?

Cirno: No…because that idiot bamboo forest make us dizzy and keep lost in this! When we lost track, we just flied out.

Jole: Fine, here what we do is. Stay in group. No matter what you do NOT EVER think about leave group. Neo, get out knife from my backpack that one you carry….huh?

_Jole's eyes and mouth open wide….._

_Jole point a little girl with bunny ears about walk way to bamboo forest with basket full carrot._

_Bino and Neo follow Jole's point….this face become like Jole's face._

Neo: A…a…a girl cosplay bunnygirl?

_Bunnygirl stops. She turns and sees three human and two fairies._

Bunnygirl: Uh…how can I help you, outsiders?

Neo and Jole: Outsiders again?

Bunnygirl: Your clothes.

Neo and Jole: (Look at their clothes, forget that a fact they were in another world.)

Bino: (Stands stare dumbfound)

Cirno: Forget about humans! We need find…..uhhhhh…..eeeee…what it called again?

Bunnygirl: Do you mean Eientei?

Cirno: Yes! We have no time; we have to find her…..

Bunnygirl hop to Jole and look at wound Daiyousei

Bunnygirl: Oh dear! She is hurt! Come with me, I will show way to Eientei!

_And so they enter Bamboo Forest of the Lost…_

Bunnygirl: You are luck to meet me, if you not have meet me you will never reach Eientei without my help!

_Everyone was follow small bunnygirl on way to Eientei._

Neo: You are Tewi?

Bunnygirl: Huh? Yes, I am. Do you heard of me?

Neo: From Daiyousei. (Point at her)

Tewi: Once again, you are luck, outsides.

Neo: What? Why, we so luck?

Tewi: Ask Kaguya Houraisan when we reach Eientei! Cause I not remember a story. (Smile)

Daiyousei: I think I heard rumors that outsides did not always live for long time in Gensokyo...

Cirno: Well, they said they may end up catch by youkai. Then they will eat them or make them make their slave!

_Jole and Neo turn at Cirno open wide their eyes. (Bino just keep walking with Tewi.)_

Jole: Really!

Neo: I hope it is joke…..

Daiyousei: None.

Cirno: One of my friends had eaten human before.

_Jole and Neo turn look at other each._

Jole: Just…just not talks about it again!

Tewi: Ah! We are about reach….

_(BANG!)_

Sound of gunshot cause everyone lay down fast but…

Neo: (Bino get down, now!)

_Bino fall down on ground and wait._

_Everything waits for few minutes… _

Jole: What the heck that!

Neo: I hear gunshot!

Jole: Shhhhh!

_Jole look around environment and slowing get stand…_

_(BANG!)_

Jole then again back to ground.

Jole: Darn! I almost get hit!

_Bino is scared right now, he can't hear gunshot._

_Everything is very silent._

_No one want move or make noise..._

_(Better get yourself arm.)He said to himself._

_Bino slowing take and his katana, it starts glowing blue._

_Jole and Neo's face become pale and point Bino's katana._

_Bino look his katana, he was shock._

_He tired put back before his katana become brighter, it is too late._

_A blue glow fast enters his eyes!_

(Not this again!) He thinks.

Bino feel burning in his eyes…..a pain have stop and his vision have become black and blue.

(W-what happen my eyes!) Bino thinks.

_He can see burn blue ball inside everyone bodies._

_He starts panic and look at everything….he see one burning red ball in anywhere forest._

_He tried to calm down and red ball becomes person._

_Person is tall and his body is cover with darkness and big cloths, person has giant sniper rifle._

_Bino look at red ball for few sec then he crawl to Cirno._

_Before he can do any other person shoots ground near Bino._

Neo: (What is hell, you do!)

Bino: (I can see sniper from here!)

Neo: (What!)

Bino: (We will talk about it later! Please tell Cirno do what I said!)

_Neo nods._

Bino: (Do you can use your ice power that shoot very far?)

Cirno: W-why you talk me! I not-

Neo: Shhhh! He said do you can shoot very far from here with your ice power.

Cirno: Maybe… (About blast tears.)

Neo: (Maybe)

Bino: (Then try it! I want you shoot your ice power where I point!)

Birno again, crawl to Cirno this time he success.

Neo: He wants you to shoot with your ice power where he point.

_Cirno nods and raise her right hand._

_Bino was on left of Cirno and point where sniper is._

Daiyousei: Cirno? What you do?

Tewi: NO! Do not shoot! They will know where we are!

_Cirno ignore them and get ready for her ice shard._

_Bino slowing raises hand…and down._

_Cirno shoot one ice shard._

_Scream can hear._

_Bino fast get stand run toward where sniper is._

_Bino reach…_

_It is melts in darkness left behind sniper rifle and cloths._

_Bino feels dizzy and…_

(Not…..) He never finishes his thinks.

(Slams)

He has a dream….

His dream just makes up white, blue, red, black, and light blue.

Like opening of Persona 3.

He run, run, run search for way to escape his dream.

He runs up stairs, down stairs, falling, and lost in endless maze.

He turn look back, he see …other self.

His other self have blood cover and smiles sinister.

He will never stop chase him, will never give up, and will NEVER EVER LET HIM ESCAPES.

_BINO! I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO! I WILL KILL YOU AND TAKE YOUR BODY! NO ONE WILL KNOW YOU WERE DEAD INSIDE! I WILL KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, AND KILL YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR FAMILY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Bino start slow down…

_YES! YES! YES! SACRIFICE YOURSELF TO ME! ME! ME!_

_LET A MADNESS ENTER YOUR BODY LET YOUR BODY DIES TO ME LET EVERYONE FORGET ABOUT YOU!_

Bino stops and turn to his other self.

He not feel scared, it hate.

_HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! AHHHHHHH!_

Bino strangle his other self.

Everything become white…

_NO! NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! _

Forgive? Did he want I to forgive? HE IS WHO TRIED KILL ME IN FIRST PLACE! NO! I NOT FORGIVE HIM!

Bino strangle him harder and hardest….

_I…I…I could NOT GIVE MY POWER TO YOU! I THINK YOU WILL BOW ME! BUT…BUT I AM Wrong…..You have heart of pure…._

He slows dying…dead.

Bino wake get stand so fast and rabbits people run away.

? : Your friend is luck.

Bino rugs his eyes and…his friends were sit to him.

Neo: Eirin! What is happening to him!

Jole: What you done with Bino! When you give him a some powder in his mouth, he start scream.

Eirin: Rest.

Eirin grab Bino and put him on Futon.

Eirin: Bino, please make sure sleep much.

_She fast force him drink bad taste medicine by push can to his mouth._

_Bino become blue, green, red, white, purple, pink, black, rainbow then his eyes filled with tears._

_(SCREAMING) A smoke come out his nose, mouth, and ear!  
_

_He fall back and he have been KO!_

Jole: WILL YOU STOP IT!

Neo: What is wrong with you!

Eirin: For sake! CALM DOWN! Did you not see tried help him for cruse of blue katana!

_Eirin grab his katana._

Eirin: Do you see this glow katana before! Well, NO! IT IS CRUSE! If you stab evil spirit with this blue katana, evil spirit will free and enter your body. An evil spirit will tried trick you that spirit is just some poor spirit and give you some power, so you will open your heart and evil spirit will enter your heart to take control of you!

Only way rid evil spirit is kill him/her inside your dream or have pure heart. Good thing is this katana is only way to get that cruse.

Eirin start breath slow from talk too fast.

Eirin: And he was success.

(Eirin touch his face.)

Eirin: Cute and brave, he is? However, he need much rest and keep this katana away from him. And this katana is called Katana of Light once a cruse is clear.

_She gives Neo a katana with tied up chains._

Eirin: Ok, listen to me kids. There no place for you, you must get out after your deaf friend get better.

Jole: Where?

Neo: Listen up, we know nothing about-

Eirin: No worry, just go to Hakurei Shine in Human Village. But you have stay with us, for one night.

Cirno, Daiyousei, and Tewi peeks.

Eirin: (Signs) I am sorry, you will have wait for Bino to wake up.

Bino wakes up and he piss off.

Everyone: ...

Eirin: (Check him) Oh my goodness! He heals so fast! Then this medicine is work!

_Bino so much want push her face for make him drink unknown medicine…but he let it slip._

_A night is coming; Bino is sit outside Eirin's Clinic._

_He feels letdown when he learn that his katana is cruse._

(At least I am alive, right?) He thinks.

_No one was there with Bino._

_A fireflies start to glow and fly anywhere._

(A smell of air is very nice.)

_Tewi appears with big kine._

(She seems look for something?)

_Tewi saw Bino and run to him._

Tewi: Hello Bino! Would you like to join with me to make mochi? We need one people!

Bino just look sad and turn look at sky.

Tewi: …Oh, I am sorry…

_She remembers that he's deaf the unknown disease to Eirin even she's genius of medicine. No one in Gensokyo have deaf people like him._

_Tewi then get idea, she grab him and drag him to outside of Eientei._

_Near Eientei where other rabbit people wait for Tewi_

Tewi: Hey! Hey! Everyone! Look who I get to help us to finish our mochi!

_Bino find himself outside of Eientei and in surrounded by rabbit people._

Tewi: Okay, my people! Let's teach him our secret act of making mocha!

Tewi drag Bino and both sit down. She point at rabbit people which about ready to make mochi.

_Bino look at something they about use then he understands: they are going making mochi!_

(Does she want me to watch them?) Thinks Brino

O_ne was holding big like hammer which called "kine" will pound the mochi while other will tune and wetting mochi in a traditional mortar (Which called usu)._

_They start as slow then they get faster._

_One was pound the mochi, other turn and wet it, again pound, turn, pound, and turn goes on._

_Then they stops._

"It's your turn!" yell other rabbit people.

Tewi: Okay! Come, Bino!

_She again drags him to kine and usu._

_She picks kine and hand to him._

(What? Did she want I help her? But I-)

Tewi: Okay, just look at me!

_She shows him a rhythm by move up and down with her point them smash with her both hands then back point then again back smash with both hands._

(She want I follow it by rhythm? Like video game "Rhythm Heaven"?)

_Bino is not "good" at Rhythm Heaven but he like it when it come with timed mini-game because he only need know what right time to hit._

_But he nods and raises kine._

Tewi: Good! I will count down then we have work unit I said so!

_She starts with 3…._

_2….._

_1…._

Tewi: NOW!

_Bino hit mochi, Tewi turns, hit, turns, hit, turn go on….faster, faster, and faster._

_Bino can feel the rhythm though his body and it not so hard for him._

Bino: In thinks (Whoa! It is easiest then Rhythm Heaven!)

Tewi: In thinks (Huh? He learns fast then my people! He must be good student!)

_Rabbit people watch them work together so excited and amazing same time._

Other rabbit people: I never thought they do better with deaf human!

Young rabbit people: Mom, human from outside is smarter!

Mom rabbit people: Dear, we still not have any idea about outsiders but I think they is good people.

_Cirno & Daiyousei just heard sound loud smash from outside, they follow sound and find Bino and Tewi work together._

Cirno: Whoa! They get heat up! Yeah, go, go, go Bino!

Daiyousei: I could thank to outsiders for bring us to here!

_Jole and Neo can look over from Eirin's Clinic's roof._

Jole: Let's go to get some mochi!

Neo: Yea, it seems long time….

Bino have some thoughts:_ I want to study this world…_

**End of Chapter 2**

Thank You for wait!

And I have bad news for you, I have final exams coming so I will not make another chapter unit final exams ends. When I done with exams, I will back to write another chapter!

So Good Luck to me!


	3. Chapter 3

I am back! Now I will give you another chapter!

Next Chapter will be end of Touhou: Journey to Outside. It NOT mean the end of story, I will make new chapter called Touhou: Between World of World.

I will take about it next chapter, please review and enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The long road to Human Village.**

_Bino open his eyes and looked around._

_Bino slowly got up and stretch…_

_He noted that…_

_All he was wearer big blue with stars underwear boxer!_

_(Wh-?) He thinks._

_He looked at ground, Neo and Jole are sleeping and still have their clothes on._

_There is a girl with weird horns on her head sleeping under boys, she seems not to mind._

_Cirno and Daiyousei are sitting together on tree._

_(They also sleeping.)_

_Rest are rabbit people are also sleeping._

_He wonders how he lost his clothes._

**Meanwhile…**

_Tewi walked though Eientei with Bino's clothes._

Tewi: (Here! Now Bino's clothes are clean!) She thinks.

?: Hey! Hey! Tewi, what you doing this morning?

Tewi raises her rabbit ears and turns...

It is Reisen who peek out one of windows.

Tewi: Oh, hello Reisen and good morning!

Reisen: Tewi? What did you do with those odd-look clothes?

Tewi: This? Well, I decided to take Bino's clothes so I can bring to our laundrywomen to clean them.

Reisen: Bino? Whose is this?

Tewi: A new friend and did you meet him last night? He's doing a great job! If you want to see him again, then why not follow me?

Tewi hops away in cheery mood.

Reisen: New friend?

**Back to Bino…**

Bino not very happy when he finds out Tewi is who took his clothes, but he not interested in getting mad at her.

Tewi: You did good job last night, but your clothes are stinks! I decided to take your clothes to wash them!

Neo signs to him what Tewi said.

Bino: (No problem. As long as you tell me reason.) He smiles.

Neo: No problem. As long as you tell me reason. He said.

Jole sits on floor, he dose not feels so good.

Bino: (What's wrong?)

Jole's face is pale, he looks like he has hangover.

Jole: What-(hic) happen-(hic) last night?

Neo: …

Bino: ...

Tewi: You don't remember you become drunk while you drink sake with Suika?

Jole: Who?

Tewi: No one remembers what happen last night?

Neo and Jole shake their head. (Bino is not here, he changing wear his clothes.)

Tewi: Okay, I will tell you.

**When Bino and Tewi stoped making mochi, I realized that we made too much mochi. I decided we could have a small party. My mistake, word "party!" cause one named Suika comes to us. She heard about the party, she said" You cannot start party without SAKE AND MEEEEE!" Then she started drinking her sake from her gourd, and she offer Jole some sake, I remembed you refused a few times until she called you a coward. Then you said "WHAT? You called me COWARD? GIVE ME SOME SAKE!" She then called some of her friends to come to so-called party. Jole started getting drunk and tried to make Bino drink sake. He refused, Jole did not give up and still tried to offer him some, then suddenly Bino's face become red. He kicked Jole in between his legs. He yells "O! O! WHY! MY BRO! WHY HAVE ****YOU **DONE THIS!" he holds between legs. Neo said "Bino! Why you doing it…" then Suika throws her gourd at Neo's mouth and become drunk. He start crying, raises his hand then start quote "BINO! BINO WHERE ART THOU!" And join dance with Suika. To be honest, I never knew Neo was very good dancer. Bino, Cirno, Daiyousei, and I are the ones not drunk. We just sit and laugh at your acting. Eirin and Reisen also join party. Reisen tried to talk to Birno but he was dragged into party by Suika. Thats when she accidentally knock him down by threwing him in air and failed to catch him. His head hits on the ground. Bino was asleep on floor all night…oh! Yes, Cirno and Daiyousei tired to escape but Suika did not let both go, she made both drink sake. Both become drunk and started flying random and hit that tree where they fell sleep. Reisen and I were too scared to stay so we ran away to Eientei. I did not check you until next morning. Then I smell something stinky and I found out it come from Bino. It smells like if he not take bath for two days. Therefore I take his clothes.

Tewi: Here! All I can remember**.**

Jole and Neo's mouth falls, both cannot believe what they did last night.

Neo: B-B-BUT I HATE ALCOHOL!

Jole: I drank sake! But I stoped because of stupid hangover! I also HATE IT!

?: Ha,Ha,Ha…What a crazy party!

Jole and Neo turn around to girl with long horns on her head. She seems still drunk.

Suika: I am in great mood! You make oni called Suika, have best day ever! (Laughs)

She has hard time walking. She stumbling and falls down on her butt.

It only causes her to laughing more loudly.

Suika: Oh…I am sorry if I called you a coward, you are braver than I thought. (Laughing Loudly)

She smiles childish.

Jole: YOU…YOU…WHY YOU DO IT T-ouch! My head…

Suika: You do it yourself.

Neo: But why you…

Suika: I just want to have other people drink with me.

Bino comes back with wearing his clothes.

Neo: (Bino! Come here, you can't believe what Tewi told me…)

_After Neo tell what happen last night, before they leaves for Hakurei Shrine, they have small talk with Kaguya._

Boys are waiting in fusuma. Eirin come out from next room.

Eirin: Kaguya would like to have a word with you, outside.

Eirin moves to give more space for boys to enter Kaguya.

Once they enter room, a shoji closes.

Kaguya: Hello, outsiders.

Kaguya's room is dark, its hard for boys to see her.

She lite some small light to let boys see her better.

Kaguya: I heard that one of you have a curse katana, has destroyed dark monster whose have threat us, and help make mochi fastest. Which one of you?

Jole and Neo points Bino.

Neo: At least let me sign for Bino, he's deaf.

Kaguya: I see. Come here.

Neo signs to Bino, he moves to Kaguya a bit close.

Kaguya: Bino, it is his right?

Neo: Yes.

Kaguya: Mm, should we starts? Bino, I think you can stay here.

Neo: (She said you could stay here) what? Wait sec! You want him to stay with-

Kaguya: No, no, no I mean he COULD stay here IN Gensokyo.

(Neo get stands)

Neo: I thought we were here only for small talk then we can go home!

Kaguya: Silent! Please continue doing your job. The reason I want you to stay is because you are strong and wise. You have our honor; we don't know what to do if we lose Tewi. There are many places to see.

Neo: (Signs to Bino what Kaguya said.)

Kaguya: If you like to make place for yourself we can give you some help for your journey, all you have to do is ask me, that's what I wan to tell you.

Neo: (Done with signs) are we done? Let's go.

Kanguya: And the person outside of Eientei is waiting for you.

_They leaves Eientei with Cirno, Daiyousei, AND Suika(She decide to join for weird reason)_

_Party sees a white hair girl with long pants with odd cards._

?: Hey. It is yours?

_She shows boys a sniper rifle. Very same one shadow who tried to shoots at them._

Jole: No, but we left it to reach-

?: Then you may keep this.(Throw it at Jole, he catch it)

?: It is my turn to guild you to outside of Bamboos. That shadow is soul of outsider who has died in bamboos forest. Make sure you use it for good. (She start walking to bamboos forest)

Jole: Wait, what's your name?

Mokou: Mokou.

_Then Tewi come out from Eientei with big bag._

Tewi: Wait! Please wait for me! You have forgotten something!

_Tewi run to Birno and gives big bag. She hugs Bino for a while._

_Tewi around back yell: "Goodbye, my new friend!" before she disappears into Eientei._

_Bino opens bag, it's full of mochi. She left a letter._

_Bino opens letter...but he can't read it because it written in Japanese._

_Bino then remembers his mom can help him since his mom can read Japanese. (He wishes his father could read Japanese but he can't. Also it can make his wife happy if he can.)_

_He put away letter and bag with full of mochi in his backpack._

_Neo check Bino's Katana on his back._

_(I needs make sure not let Bino touch it again or he will enter coma.) Neo said in his thought._

_Neo remembers what Eirin told him before he left: "Do not let Bino touch this Katana until this kantana's cures is clean"._

**On road to Human Village**

_They wave goodbye to Mokou, she turn back to Bamboo Forest of the Lost._

_Monkou tells team to stay one road at all cost. If they chose another road, they will end up at youkai's dinner._

_It will take one day to reach Human Village; she recommended them to set up their camp somewhere thats safe. She also gave them 10,000 yens, she does not need moneys for now._

_They walking for long time, Cirno and Daiyousei start playing around with Bino. Bino does not mind it, he's playing with them like if they are his sisters. Suika stills drinks sake, she again offers sake to Jole. Jole shakes his head, "Isn't there law against this?" said Jole. "What is law? There are no laws keep you from drink too much sake!" laughs Suika. Jole raises his right brow. "Are you lying to me?" Jole asks. Suika shake. Jole look at her while walking. Then he said: "You know what? Screw laws!" He takes her gourd and takes big drink. He stops and said "Ahhhh! My dad's right, third time's a charm! I take back said last time!" Both laughs, Suika tells to Jole: "It take some time to accept sake." _

_Later this evening they have met some travelers who tell them about short way to Human Village._

_When they are about go, they are warned about crow tengu have appear on the short way to Human Village._

_It is late at night; they set up camp on meddle of road._

Bino tried to set fire but it keep going out in few secs.

The wind become stronger every minutes.

Cirno: Well, when will the wind stop bothering us!

Daiyousei: I do not think talking to wind will help us.

Suika tired to drink sake from her gourd, but the she wind push her and fall down.

Suika: Hey! I just want to have some sake!

(There something wrong with wings) thoughts Jole

Bino gives up; he can't keep fire burning if wind keeps like this.

He thought deep, he has an idea. It is little silly but he's going to try that idea.

He called Neo to tell Neo to tell Cirno to make big igloo.

Neo: (Igloo? You are crazy, but it may work.)

So they do.

It is cold inside, Bino finally set up campfire, the igloo is now warn.

(Stomach Growl)

Cirno surprise by her own hunger, then Daiyousei's stomach growl, and rest.

Good thing Tewi give Bino bag full with mochi for Bino, he share with everyone.

Hours have passed by; winds have showed no sign of stopping.

One by one they start going to sleep.

The only one who stays awake is Bino.

Bino slowly crawls out of igloo, winds have stops.

(I guess…) only interrupt by three children, they bump him and go into igloo.

(WHAT?) He thought.

Igloo starts shaking up and making loud noise.

Bino goes in igloo and finds everyone is fighting each other.

Jole tried get out his hand from mouth of wing-girl in purple dress. Neo and the boy who dress like a bug pinch each other's faces. Cirno and Daiyousei hug each other in terror. The other one, the girl in black dress is being chocked by Suika.

Bino watches everyone…he is NOT amused.

Now thanks to the long hours of fighting, they become too tired to fight.

**3 hours later…**

**Three children was force to make an apology for breaking-entering their igloo.**

Cirno: Wriggle, Mystia, and Rumia! What the heck wrong with you, idiots! You, bump Bino and attack us for this igloo! You could knock before you attack us!

Three Girls: We apology for breaking into your igloo, we could have asked them instead of attacking them.

Cirno: Good! Let's go, they learn this lesson!

Wriggle: Wait! Where you going?

Mystia: Who are that weird humans?

Rumia: They look tastey, can I eat them?

Daiyousei: No! Rumia, they are not food, they are outsiders! We have to go to Human Village so they can go back home!

Well, they also join their team. (Real reason: They head that there strongest youkais on road that they take, they thought it good idea to stay big group.)

Jole: By way, why you attack us?

Wriggle: Because of that wind! We have search for shack. But we did not find one until we saw the igloo.

We were so cold, I am who made this plan. My plan was we could run for it. Well, then we accident wake you up, we panicked.

Jole: …

**At end of road, they reach Human Village.**

**It takes three days from Misty Lake to Human Village.**

**At end of road waits for boys?**

**Bino seem not happy or sad.**

_**Can I stay or go home?**_

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**End of Chapter and Act 1: Farewell to Gensokyo & Visitors from Gensokyo.**

"_We are here!" scream Neo._

"_Human Village!" Jole jumps happily._

_Bino look at Human Village, he not feels any happy or sad._

_He is confused._

_They said goodbye to Wriggle, Mystia, and Rumia. They then fly away._

"_See you later!" said Wriggle_

"_Farewell! I hope you reach outside world!" said Mystia._

"_Until we meet, I will taste you…" Rumia spreads her arms and drooling as she leaves._

_Cirno and Daiyousei still stay with them. Guess they not made friends with human for very long._

"_Are you coming?" asks Jole_

_Cirno and Daiyousei nods._

"_Are you coming with us too?" Jole ask Suika._

_Suika cross her arms and thinks something._

"_Okay!" said Suika smiles._

**Human Village**

_There many kind of shops, restaurant, and blacksmith._

_They look around in amazing, Bino walk up to blacksmith and tried find good armor for him._

_Jole check hunter's things and Neo finds Jewel shop._

Neo: (Look good for my girlfriend…)

Jole: Are you going buy jewel for your girlfriend, huh?

Neo: Shhhhh!

_Bino come out from blacksmith with blue light armor and stands front of mirror._

_His armor is look like clothes, but it is armor. Pants is very long, it make hard to see his foots._

_For his upper body, right arm was cover by long cloth while left is short. Fort of him is blue light armor made of blue chains. It cost him only 200 yens. (Bino not know why.)_

_Jole and Neo are shock._

Jole: (WHAT HECK YOU BUY!)

Neo: (YOU SPENT ON THIS!)

Bino: (But it cost only 200 yens.)

Jole and Neo: …

Cirno: You look so strongest!

Daiyousei: What beautiful dress…

Suika: Bravo! Bravo! You, now look warrior!

(Growling)

_A sound comes from Suika._

Suika: Huh? Let's eat some!

Neo: Okay, but just be careful. We only have 9800 yens left.

_They found ramen restaurant, they enjoy eating ramen._

_Well, until Neo had find out that they spent 4200 yens!_

**After eat ramens…**

Neo: What wrong is wrong you! WE HAVE LOST HALF OF OUR MONEY!

Bino: (No, YOU ARE who lost money because you buy ramen that cost 3000.)

Neo: …I…did buy high cost ramen?

Everyone: (Nods)

Neo: (signs) A reason I want save money so we can pay for clear curse of Katana!

They walk around asking where they can find who person willing to uncured Bino's Katana.

Citizen: Uncured? I think you could ask shrine maiden, she is in Hakurei Shrine.

Jole: We still have done more walking?

Citizen: Yeah, but not worry about youkai. I heard there tengu is in Hakurei Shrine and it may long but you can reach this before evening.

Group leaves Human Village, they walk for more hours. They start climbs very long stairs to shrine.

Suika: I can't wait to surprise her.

Jole: Shrine maiden? Did you know who her?

Suika: Yea, when I visit her shrine, I share her with my sake.

Jole: What she look like?

Suika: Soon, we will see her. (Smiles)

Daiyousei: I hope she not attack us when she sees us.

Neo: Why?

Daiyousei: Because Cirno sometime cause trouble with her.

Cirno: But she called me baka!

Daiyousei: See?

_At top, like they was right about shrine._

_There a girl in red clothes sits outside of shrine and drinks green tea._

_She seem not note there group on front of her._

Suika: Heeeeey, Reimu!

Reimu: …you, again? (She not looks up at Suika)

Suika: Well, I only visit you, and I bring called-so outsiders who want return home.

Reimu: (Now look at Suika) Outsiders?

_Reimu move Suika out her way. She looks at boys at down and up._

_She then turns to Daiyousei and Cirno._

Reimu: Daiyousei and Cirno? What are you doing with outsiders?

Cirno: NONE OF-

Daiyousei: (Cover her mouth) W-W-We just want travel with them! They save us when we almost get killed by spirit samurai!

Reimu: Why not you girls, just kill it?

Daiyousei: Our power not works against him! We not knew why.

Cirno: Then Bino come out anywhere attack him and stab him with his own katana! But he get curse of katana, but he kill him again while he sleeps…wait, Eirin give him something that will help him kill him again!

Neo: (Shows katana) can you rid this curse so Bino can use this katana again?

_Reimu carefully take katana from Neo and explain katana for some minutes._

Neo: Eirin said if when curse was rid from katana, it will become Katana of Light.

Reimu: I see, I may rid curse from this katana but…

Neo: But what?

_Reimu move her head rights to big wood box._

_Everyone is silents._

Neo: What is that?

Reimu: …Are you kidding me?

Suika: Not you see, she shows signs cleanly! She wants you to d-

_(CLICK!) (CLICK!) (CLICK!)_

_There many flash light around._

?: Before you leaves, I like to thanks to you!

_Bino rugs his eyes, when he opens his eyes…there girl with red hat and black wings floats in air front of him._

Aya: Hello, Hello, I am Aya, also run Bunbunmaru Newspaper! I like to ask you some questions!

_She gets out small pocket papers and pen._

Aya: Question# 1: What your name is?

Bino: …

Neo: Uh, He's deaf.

Aya: Huh? What is deaf mean?

Cirno: IT MEANS HE CAN'T HEAR YOU NO MATTER HOW LOUD ARE YOU!

Aya: …He can't hear what I said?

Neo: No worry, I am here to help you! (Her name is Aya, a she runs Bunbunmaru Newspaper and she want to ask you some questions. Her first question is what your name is.)

Bino: (…Well, why not. My name is Bino.)

Neo: My name is Bino, he said.

Aya: Bino? This almost same ice fairy's name but no "r" or "c". Well, let's next question # 2 who…

Jole: Let her ask him many question, we are here to go home and rid curse of katana.

Reimu: Donations come first!

Jole: Fine. (Throw all yens in donation box.)

_Reimu smiles once heard sound of yens._

_Reimu take Bino's katana and walking into her shine and she did not come out unit night._

_Aya's endless questions finally come to end._

Aya: Now this is last question! What did you think of Cirno?

Neo: (This is last question, what did you think of Cirno?)

Bino: (She…is first fairy I meet; I think she is good friend, same to her friends.)

Aya: Now we are done! Here, your reward! (Give Bino a newspaper from her.) And thank you for make my news look so great, I hope we meets again.

_Aya raise her wings and flew anywhere._

_Bino and his friends are on newspaper! They can't read their language but they know what newspaper talks about…_

_A party from Eientei! Newspaper shows pictures of Birno, Jole, Neo, and rest in party._

_Reimu walk out from her shine with big sword and wide eyes._

Reimu: I already rid curse, but I think Eirin may wrong about this katana.

Jole: Why?

Reimu: Eirin said this katana could become called-so Katana of Light but it comes out so different!

_Reimu shows boys a katana; it is blue and not looks katana it look more nodachi._

Reimu: When I rid curse, it sudden change form!

_Bino looking at his newly form sword so surprise. Same time he wants to try out his new sword…_

_Reimu notes Bino is edge to hold this._

Reimu: You really want to hold this? (Hand nodachi to him)

_Bino smiles and slowly take nodachi from her. He can't belive this katana have become into nodachi, it is taller than Bino. He does not feel any from his new sword, (I guess my sword's curse is gone…) Bino said in his thought._

Reimu: Well, now I will set ritual for you, outsiders. (Walk into her shine again.)

_Day has become night… _

_Reimu draws unknown thing on ground._

Reimu: Please stand on meddle of picture I draw.

_Jole and Neo look other each nervous, they walk to meddle of picture…_

"_Where is Bino?" Neo remembers._

_Neo turns back and see Bino give something to Cirno and Dayousei, they then hug together…_

_Neo can see they tried to hold back tears…_

_Bino look at Cirno and Daiyousei for last time … then heading toward to Neo and Jole._

_Bino rubbing away tears…it is hard for Bino._

_They only were friends for three days to Bino, Cirno, Daiyousei…_

_Neo and Jole look at Bino…" I am sorry Bino, we have to go home…" Neo and Jole want to say it but they said in thoughts._

Reimu: Okay, I will chase spell…

_Reimu start talk in language they don't know… the sky opens portal._

_A portal shoot light at boys, a light can be seen by all over Gensokyo._

_Animals, fairies, youkais, and people, everyone is shocking by this light._

_Boys start flow up…_

_Fairies come to see what happen…all they see is boys flow to portal._

_It gives time to Cirno and Daiyousei flew to catch up Bino who is flow…_

Cirno: Bino… (sob…) goodbye…

Daiyousei: …Farewell, Bino. I hope you somewhat comes to us…but it is impossible.

_Bino only smile sadly and reach both with his hand, he let girls hold his hand…_

_Cirno and Daiyousei reach to get hold of his hand…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But when they touch his hands..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It_

_Gone_

_Away_

_In_

_Light_

_Dusts_

_Like_

_If_

_He_

_Is_

_Never_

_Exists._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cirno and Daiyousei watch him Bino beings gone in dust…they can see his tears disappears into Light dusts._

_All boys have into light balls and flew to portal…_

_Then portal close and everything back to normal._

_Reimu singing…_

_This is their last day in Gensokyo…_

_But what happen to them? _

_Where they will go? _

_Why they must leaves behind their memories of Gensokyo?_

_Why they have to leave Gensokyo?_

_Why world is so cruel?_

_Why we have sent them away back?_

_Would we even see them again?_

_Or we had been dreaming?_

_It is their fate._

_The_

_End_

_of_

_Act of 1_

_Coming up…_

_**Touhou: Between World to World**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**_

_**I want make this last chapter sadder…**_

_**But not worry, Bino will meet his friends again in new act.**_

_**Reason I change title because Bino and his friends not on Gensokyo, seting will be Bino's home world.**_

_**Now clean your face and wait for next chapter!**_

_**Please reviews and tell me how I am doing and what I need become better.**_

_**As I hope you enjoy last chapter!**_

_**(Wait for few days or week, there will extra chapter for Cirno and Daiyousei.) **_


	5. Extra Chapter

**Extra Chapter: The Sickness  
**

_1 month later…_

_Outsiders_

_Who are they?_

Reimu wonders…

She has normal day today, no people, fairies, youkai, oni, or any race that may come to her Shrine.

Reimu sits outside of her Shrine and enjoys her green tea.

"No donations, again?" said Reimu in despair.

She sees a maid walk up stairs and heading towards her.

"Hello, Sakuya." said Reimu.

"Hey Reimu, I'm thinking about sharing the food I bought today with you."

"What did you buy?" ask Reimu.

Sakuya shows her a pie.

"Just pie, I hope you don't mind eating together."

"Okay, I don't mind." said Reimu.

Sakuya sits down next to Reimu.

"Sooo…" Reimu tried thought something to ask her.

"How is your work coming along?"

"Nothing, all I did today was clean around the mansion."

"What about the girls?" Reimu asks curiously.

Sakuya shrugs "I guess they are doing pretty good. That's why I bought sweets for them. They may look older but they are still children."

Reimu just ignores her while eating pie.

"Oh! I realized one of the fairies has not caused mush trouble for a month…"

"Which one?" ask Reimu.

"Cirno, she would play pranks on Hong Meiling but today she come to tell her that she's sorry for her pranks and leaves. Hong tells me she looked sad." said Sakuya.

"What about Daiyousei?" Reimu asks.

"I don't know, but she's sad too."

Reimu is now done with her green tea.

"I could visit Cirno today." She said to Sakuya.

"Why?" asks Sakuya.

"I think she needs some time to talk with me." Reimu said before flying away.

**(By way, Reimu ate all pie. Poor Sakuya...)**

She flew to the Misty Lake.

She's not surprised all at when she sees the lake is frozen.

"_If the lake is frozen, Cirno could be on in the middle of lake."_ Reimu thoughts.

Reimu slowed down and landed on the ground with her feet.

Reimu headed to the middle of lake, Cirno was there. She sat on the ice. She's reading something but Reimu does not care about it.

"Hey! Cirno, what are you doing in the middle of the lake and when its, summer! Not winter!" said Reimu loudly.

Cirno did not look at her. "Cirno, are you listening to me? Please change lake back to normal. You know I cannot send you to the outside world. I only send back the outsiders to their home; not to visit them."

"Did you know I have nightmares everyone night?" said Cirno in a low voice.

"Nightmares? They are not real at all…" Then Cirno suddenly stands and hugs her.

"Reimu! Please help me!" Cirno grab her clothes harder.

"Reimu, no matter how many times I tried to stop my nightmares; they always come back!"

"Tell me about your nightmares." said Reimu.

Cirno let go of Reimu and made an ice chair and sat on its.

"Reimu. You will not believe me."

"I am listening, please tell me."

Cirno said nothing for a few seconds.

"When I go to sleep, I have a dream. I don't know what it means.

" I am flying over places I never seen. I know I am not in Misty Lake. While I am flying, I can see people walking anywhere. I can see many big things that I have never see one . Then I see…see…"

"What do you see?" Reimu ask.

"I see …Bino!" screams Cirno.

"When I see him, I think he's back. I knew him, yea! He has black hair and blue eyes which are the same as mine… I go to him but I pass though him. He keep walking, I try grab his clothes…my hands go through him. There is nothing to stop him. He does not feel me. He not notices that I am there. That's where I am dragged out of his world and then I wake up."

Reimu is shocked when she hears outsider's name: Bino.

"B-b-ut…never mind, Do you have this dream everyday…"

"No, not all the dreams are the same. Sometime I see him in his home, with his friends, or walking around."Answers Cirno.

"Not just me, Daiyousei has the same dreams."

"Cirno…I will find somebody to help you!" Reimu said before leaving.

**At Eientei…**

"What did you mean you can't help?" Reimu said while follows Eirin.

"I never see that kind disease! They always in dream, their body show no sign of danger. I still don't know what it causes!" Eirin said.

"That is ridiculous!" yells Reimu.

"I know! That's what I try to find out! Now right I am busy! I have to see my patients who have that unknown disease"

Eirin and Reimu enters another room, Tewi, Cirno, Daiyousei is on bed.

"I already bring both fairies." Reimu tells to Eirin

"Okay, I have one more patient." Eirin clapping her hands and rabbit people come in room with oni on bed. The oni they bring is Suika.

"Suika, how is you feel right now?" Eirin asks.

"Not…feel…so…good…" she was stopped talking, she shocked by something. "Who are you… " She starts stretch to air. "Come back! Come back! Please not lefts me alone in dark!" she gets louder.

Eirin get hold her on bed. "Suika! Suika, stop it! There are nothing but me and Reimu!"

Suika falls back and start breathing heavily. "Doc…I am sick?"

"Yes, I think so." Eirin try her best to calm down her by petting her head.

"Doc…I need tell you something…when I sleep…I think I see my new drink buddy…"

"Do you talk about Yuugi Hoshiguma?" Reimu asks.

But Suika shook her head. "I said new drink buddy…his…his…name is Jole."

Another outsider's name pops up in Reimu's head. _That_ _Outsiders names, again?_

"Jole, he has come back?" weakly Suika said.

Eirin and Reimu look each other…

"Suika, He's outsider. He will not come back. I had sealed a path; they will not come back without that path. I am sorry, Suika. You will never see him again and he will not remember his travel in Gensokyo." Reimu said to Suika in sadness way.

Suika's eyes open wide. "No…I WILL NEVER BELIVE IT!" Her eyes are full of tears…

"I will not talk to her!" Suika turns other side of bed, out of Reimu's way.

"Reimu…I think you better to leave today, I will take care all them." Eirin place her hand on Reimu's shoulder.

**Later this night at Reimu's Shrine…**

Reimu have nothing but wait for Eirin's job ends…

"Hey! Reimu, it is true Suika is in Eientei?"

Reimu surprises by Yukari Yakumo who peek from her gap.

"Ye-s-yes, it is true." Reimu said in awkward way.

"…Ok, I heard there also rabbit and two fairies in that place." Yukari sits on opposite of Reimu's side.

"Good thing that you are here! I need ask you about outsiders!" Reimu said loudly.

"Do you bring three humans name: Jole, Neo, and Bino? Oh yeah! Bino is deaf."

Yukari looks at Reimu in blank.

"What are you talking about? I did not bring humans here."

"But you always use gap to go anywhere you want, even outsider world!"

"Excuse me, I tell you. I DID NOT bring any human today!"

"Then you bring humans in 1 month last?"

"No." Yurkari sip sake once.

"Hey! That is my sake!" When Reimu noted Yukari drinks her sake.

"By way, Eirin don't let any visitors to see her patients who have unknown disease. I plan to see Suika but Eirin stops me and tell me to leave! Hoe rude she is!" Yurkari drinks all sake and throws in her gap like if as her trash bag.

"I will let you rest, I bid you goodnight." Yurkari disappears though her gap…

Reimu step out of her Shrine. She can see sky full of stars.

"It comes back to me…" Reimu can remember how she sends away outsiders back their home world…

She closed her eyes for while then she opens her eyes…

She sees clouds of bright dusts in the air up in sky…

She never sees so gorgeous like this.

_I wonder what that is._ Reimu thought.

A bright dust flew up, up, and up in sky and enters portal.

Then they had gone.

_**Next in first light dawn…**_

Reimu still sleeping dreams of in lake full of yens…

There a noise of knocking outside of Shrine.

Reimu wake up from her dream and get stands.

"Okay, okay, will you stop it?" Reimu said in worn-out.

She opens…Marisa Kirisame stands fort of her.

"Reimu! Time to wake up! We are going have fun!" Marisa is smiles.

"Marisa, this is morning. We can talk later, can you come back at noon?"

"No way!" Marisa disagrees, she grabs Reimu's PJs and get sit her broom, blow away in flash with Reimu.

_**On another world know as Earth…**_

_**It is night in Earth, USA, CA**_

_A black-hair boy walking on way to his home…this is Bino._

_He is only person who remembers Gensokyo while Neo and Jole not because of Reimu's spell._

_Bino somewhat prevents himself from her spell, Neo and Jole did not believe him no matter what Bino tried to Bino always have failed. Neo and Jole said their journey in Gensokyo is only dream._

_Bino have give up, all he did is go home._

_Bino have tried find way back to Gensokyo but that old tree's hole he and his friends find is no longer there._

_It had been 1 month since their journey in Gensokyo._

"_What is wrong with Neo and Jole?" _Bino thinks.

He about passes old tree…

"_I want to continue search…" _Bino stops and turn to old tree.

Bino run toward the old tree…he stops again.

He sees four bodies on ground.

Bino run one of bodies, he noted person on ground.

_Cirno?_

_**~Be counties in next act 2…~**_

_**From Author:B2679: I have plan to rewrite all chapter or at least to make it more better.  
**_

_**So good luck to me!  
**_

_**And there will Act 2 coming soon.  
**_


End file.
